A gender bent day
by MegaTokya
Summary: So you have read fictions with a character got gender bent, how about the whole SEEES got ridiculously gender bent against their will. Yup, it looked like Hamuko's date is going to be ruined. It'll be very short, people. Expect to end at chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Minato woke up. For some reason, his chest felt really heavy. Rubbing his sleepy dull eyes, he sluggishly went to the bathroom. Tatarus last night sure was tough. Everybody was so beat their heads hit the pillow right after coming back. Yawning tiredly, Minato pulled his pants down.

"Wait…. Where is it?"

Feeling as if he's not entirely awake yet, Minato looked down, only to be blocked by something unexpected.

Boobs. A huge pair of them.

That was the first time, ever since kindergarten, he wet his pants.

- What the… What the f***k?!- Minato hurried to the mirror. Brushing his still dripping wet pants and completely unusual high voice aside, he took a clear look at his reflection.

A female face with waist length blue hair and dull gray eyes was looking back at him in an utterly horrified expression. Oh! She's quite cute and has a nice rack.

…

The mirror shattered to pieces. Minato face palmed himself with his bloody hand. It hurt. This is not a dream. He's inside his bathroom, thinking his reflection is cute and punching his mirror bare handed while his pants are still dripping wet. Okay… this couldn't get any weirder, could it?

KYAHHHH!

A meant-to-be-feminine but incredibly low voiced scream assaulted him from behind. Before he could actually react, his bathroom door busted open, a huge figure dashed in and glomped his small female body, slamming both of them down on the floor.

- Oniichan… *sob* Oniichan…. Help…

- Ouch! Get up! You're heavy. And stop crying, ugly!

This ugly thing was no other than the male version of his baby little cutie of a sister, Hamuko. Her eye and hair color remained the same but her body was ridiculously huge.

- Geez… I thought you were a bear or something – Minato pushed the bawling Hamuko away. – Calm down.

- HOW CAN I?! – Hamuko yelled while tears still endlessly flown on her manly face, which, was a little unnerving – I woke up first thing in the morning, only to be greeted by this THING under my sleeping dress! How can I CALM DOWN!

Morning wood. Minato raised his eyebrow. It's not unexpected.

- That means you're healthy – Minato replied, poker faced. He actually felt glad that he was not the only one in this mess. Seeing his sister's ridiculous manly crying face, he felt the need to tease her a bit. First is for his brotherly instinct (a.k.a teasing-the-younger-sibling-whenever-possible instinct) and second is for lightening the mood up. Certainly you can't think straight when you're too panicked.

- How CAN you be so CALM?! – Hamuko yelled though her clenched teeth, ignoring her brother's teasing. – I HAVE A DATE TODAY! I can't go out like this – She shook Minato's shoulder violently before shrinking to her knees and continued sobbing.

- For god's sake, is that all you care about? – Minato's eyebrow twitched in irritation. His little sister wasn't always like this. It looked like the person she was going on a date with was really important to her.

- Uh…. Um … - Hamuko stopped sobbing and sniffled around – What is that smell? And why is the floor wet?

She didn't need to be answered. Another ridiculous feminine male scream echoed through the hall.

That morning didn't just end up with two screams from Hamuko. For 30 minutes straight, the dorm was filled with all kind of horrified screams, from male's to female's. "Those dorm kids woke up with a corpse next to them or something?" A housewife clicked her tongue.

- So I assume that everybody here have their gender changed? – Mitsuru crossed her arms, still elegant as ever even in a male form. God, Mitsuru, you could have worded that better. - Even the dog?

- Even the dog. – Minato thumbed up after checking out the dog's behind.

- This is so wrong on so many levels I don't even know where to begin with – Yukari covered her face with her hands. Because of the sudden transformation, her body got bigger as a male, her clothing was so tight. She looked totally like a flamboyant gay. – This is so horrible.

- Hello! I end up in a flat-chested female body – Junpei waved at her. Everybody agreed that it wasn't fair for a pervert to be ended up in an underdeveloped female body in a gender bend fiction.

- Watch it, Junpei. I would pay if I could be like you in the middle of this bullshit – Akihiko sneered. Like Minato, his female form's chest area was quite overly developed. – I'll have a hard time running around and training with this body.

- For god's sake, is that all you care about? – Minato repeated the same question that he asked his sister several minutes ago. Seriously, the dorm is full of weird people.

- You will always be my highest priority, Minato san – For some reason, Aigis was the one with the smallest change. But it was no way not weird. While her body remained as of a female robot, her face was clearly male. Even her voice. Minato shuddered.

- Come on, it can't be so bad. – Hamuko was huge as a guy? Fuuka took this to eleven by taking the build of the Mighty big fat green Hulk.

Is this intentional that everyone looked so ridiculous in their gender bend form? Maybe…

- Tch – The beanie senpai "tch-ed"in an irritated tone. He was busy making breakfast with Hamuko in the kitchen. His female form had a really small and slender body comparing to his build. Watching Shinjiro struggling to both cooking and keeping his shirt from falling off was hilarious. Watching him ordering the huge male!Hamuko around with a flustered pink blush on his face was even more hilarious. After about 10 minutes later, they brought out omelet dishes for everyone. Certainly you can't think straight when your stomach is empty.

- So … What are we doing now? – Ken asked. He didn't feel much change to his body other than feeling quite blank without the elephant between his legs.

- I've asked the expert. It looked like our body suffered these change because of Tatarus and the Dark Hour. They said we'd turn back to normal after a while so I recommend staying inside for today.

It's lucky that it's Sunday, they don't have to go to school.

Or not?

- Staying inside today? - Hamuko's face turned white as a sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Evening, Hamuko;s room~

It was a fancy restaurant, the kind of place that you have to place reservation months away from the actual date and wear appropriate clothing to enter.

Hamuko and her boyfriend worked their butts off last month just to get enough money for that special date. No wonder why she freaked out.

- Why not ANYDAY but TODAY?! – Hamuko yelled into her pillow.

- Well – Yukari shrugged – It's your fault for being unlucky. Beside, there're a whole lot of other places that's more suited for you guys, right? I just can't imagine Shinjiro senpai in that kind of place.

Hamuko grunted in her throat and turned her back on Yukari, burying her face deep into the pillow. She wouldn't understand. There're several special reasons why they wanted to have a romantic evening there.

Well … not really if you think about it…

She, being a girl, always wants to have a special night with her loved one at a fancy place. A while ago, she brought it up as a joke but didn't expect Shinjiro to go along with that so easily. It was quite out of character for him considering he's the kind of guy who has people beg until their tongue breaks in half to do things which he thought are inappropriate. He was quite weird these days. The other reason, well, Hamuko had just bought a new dress even though she was bankrupt. Can't let them all go to waste after all?

- Knock knock… I heard some macho guy's gross sobbing around here. – Her beloved brother who came to rub salt on her wound stood by the door with a huge grin on his face.

- Like you're anything better. Wear a freaking bra on if you don't want to drown in Junpei's nose bleed. – Said Hamuko while throwing a pillow at him.

Minato caught the flying object with ease:

- There's something wrong with Junpei's sex drive ever since he changed to a woman. It looks like he's currently online, chatting with some girl about "studs hunting" or whatever.

- Ew, that's gross. - Yukari giggled – I can't wait to see how he'll react after turning to normal.

Hamuko glared at the couple, who was unintentionally being too lovey dovey in front of the-miserable her. Feeling her friend's killing intent, Yukari changed the subject:

- Say, Minato-kun, do you think we can persuade Mitsuru senpai to let these two out?

- She's been watching the door ever since – Minato squinted his eyes – Like a hawk.

- What is WRONG with her? Why won't she let us out? It's not like we're trouble makers or anything – The red eyes girl, or should we say, dude pouted.

- YOU, Hamuko Arisato, ARE the trouble maker – Minato said, with a very sassy voice – You always blurted everything out by accident. What if you come across some acquaintances of yours and freak them out by glomping the hell out of them and going on and on about the change? Haha … that doesn't sound so good.

Hamuko covered her ears with another pillow. It's true that she sometimes can be a little too chatty but she's not that bad.

- Well … Shinjiro senpai looks quite down too. Why don't you go meet him and form some kinda little scheme to escape? – It looks like Minato started to feel bad for his sister.

- It'll be too troublesome he'll shoot it down anyway…

- Then stay inside and enjoy your day off – Minato waved his hand and got out of the room, dragging Yukari with him.

Now that she was finally alone, Hamuko thought that sleeping was the only way to forget how painful that stuff was going to get. She was wrong. The moment the girl closed her eyes, the new dress, the hard earned cash for the reservation and the wait kept haunting her.

- Arghhh! I can't take it anymore! – She gritted her teeth, jumped out of the bed and busted her wardrobe's doors open.

- We're going!

Shinjiro gave his girl the weird look.

- You're not scared of Mitsuru's execution?

- I don't give a rat ass about that. Hell I don't even now what THAT is. We ARE going.

- Tch…- Shinjiro returned his gaze to the cooking magazine, pretending to ignore Hamuko, but probably avoiding her burning-with-determination crimson red eyes.

- Come one senpai … Think about the MONEY! – Hamuko grunted – THINK ABOUT our hard earned CASH. I had to put up with the Damnburger place for a whole month just for the sake of today. I had to keep myself from buying stuffs I like for a whole month just for the sake of today! Heck! I even had to eat Fuuka's home economic stuffs as breakfast and afternoon snack just for the sake of TODAY! – She looked at Shinjiro with teary eyes – Senpai … I believe you also had suffered so much for the sake of today … right?

She thinks working at a fast food court with lousy and unlikable coworkers torturous? Tch … Then how about working at a Chinese food stand under a bossy owner who always yells at you for whatever shit you're doing and going through three shifts a day at different places while pretending that you only did one to blind a certain red head's hawk eyes? Shinjiro's eyebrows twitched in irritation.

It looked like Hamuko had won half of the battle.

- Senpai...

- Tch…

- Seeeennpaaaaaiiii….

- Get off your ass. We're going…

As planned, Shinjiro turned off all the lights in his room except for the table lamp, pretending to be either asleep or reading something while Hamuko's room was filled with music. They waited for half an hour until Mitsuru finally went back to her room for personal needs and tiptoed through the front door.

- Ahhh. This feels great… - Hamuko held Shinjiro's hand right after they got out of the dorm. She could never imagine that towering above a person would be so fun. Shinjiro right now looks so small and cute she just wants to hug him and protect him. Wait, is that what he might think when they were normal too? A slight blush brushed across her cheeks.

- What do you have there in that bag of yours? – Shinjiro curiously pointed at what his companion were carrying.

- You know… Stuffs … We can't enter without appropriate clothing, remember?

Shinjiro's heart skipped a beat as he began to sweat heavily. He didn't even think of it up until now. His face started getting pale. Knowing Hamuko, she'll force him to wear something ridiculous.

They stopped next to a public toilet. Hamuko pulled out from her bag what Shinjiro expected… a frilly dress. It's no use resisting, considering his opponent is Minato's little sister. He took the dress with a blush and donned it on.

A/N: This chapter is getting quite long so I guess it'll end in chapter 3. Thank you very much for your review and faves. They really motivated me :D


End file.
